Enough For Both Of Us
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Kairi loves Sora. Riku loves Sora. Sora loves both? [kind of KairixRikuxSora and actually it's sweet instead of angsty or heartbreaking in case you wonder]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts. 

**Author's notes:** Ummm….long, long, long, VERY long time ago DefineNormal asked me to write a, well, _ normal _ story. Something between Kairi, Sora and Riku without really being shonen ai or something. Well, I wouldn't say this fic is _ normal _ and it does contain shonen ai but it's…kind of KairixSoraxRiku. It is my attempt at doing something new, something different from what I usually write.   
So even though it's short I hope you like it. 

* * *

Kairi loves Sora. 

This is one of the most obvious things, even when you try your hardest not to see it. You can pretend to not notice but it's impossible to deny that there is love whenever Kairi talks to Sora. The way her eyes change and her lips form a shy smile, or the way her cheeks get a little bit pinker when the two of them meet. 

Sora claims that there is nothing but friendship between them and this hurts Kairi somewhat. However, as soon as she sees his radiant smile and those sky blue eyes, she forgets everything apart from this angelic boy. 

It feels like looking at some sort of magical being. Kairi becomes enchanted by the boy's appearance as if he were from another world. But it is the fact that _she_ actually is from another world that makes the thought somewhat ridiculous. 

Sora, however, doesn't have a clue about this all. He knows nothing of Kairi's feelings, of her thoughts and longings, for he is only able to feel the emotions but not able to explain them. 

Sora _ feels _ the same for Kairi, at least to a certain degree. He feels the same warm feeling she gets whenever they meet. His cheeks tend to adapt a slightly pink hue whenever Kairi smiles at him. And he would do anything for her, that, he knows without a doubt. 

Most people say it's destined love, the romance created by fate, the fairy tale couple. They know, because they can define what love is. They can describe in words what the feelings of Sora and Kairi are; everyone can. 

Well, everyone except Sora himself. 

And this is the reason why Kairi is currently sitting next to Sora with her gaze dropped to her lap. They are close to each other, but not as close as they could be because Sora doesn't realize the meaning of the things he feels; because Sora has no idea that he is in love with Kairi and that she is in love with him. 

This is only one reason, though. 

There is, like always, another reason. And this _ reason_ is currently sitting next to Sora, too. While Kairi is on the left, the other person is on the right, equally close, yet too far away to Sora, just like Kairi; and he frowns. 

  
  
Riku loves Sora. 

This is, next to the thing with Kairi, the most obvious fact. It is, just like in the thing with Kairi, impossible to deny that there is love whenever Riku looks at Sora. Whenever the silver haired boy's eyes meet the gaze of his love, he curls his fingers unconsciously and shifts from one foot to the other because he feels awkward. His movements are so very subtle, though, that Sora never notices. 

He does not see it when Riku looks at him with that wistful expression and he does not hear the quiet half-muttered, half-whispered confessions Riku tends to make when they're alone. 

It is not that Sora is deaf but he simply pays no attention to these things. 

Probably because he is too busy with his own little habits when he is around Riku. 

When the boys meet, Sora can feel something in him stir. It is not the same warm feeling he has when he sees Kairi but is a warm feeling nonetheless. It is pleasant, too. He likes it a lot when Riku looks at him, when the older boy is giving him attention. He likes being with Riku; he has always liked it, ever since they were children. 

When they are together, Sora sometimes loses his head. Riku taunts him and mocks him, for it seems he does not think at all and is just a naïve little boy. However, Sora is completely capable of thinking and figuring out a couple of things. The only reason Riku gets the chance to scoff at him is because Sora tends to drown in the feelings he has when he looks at his friend. He doesn't really know how to call these feelings but he likes them, even if they make his head spin sometimes. 

Sora knows that Riku is his best friend. He always claims they're the best friends in the world. 

And it makes Riku happy, even though it makes him sad at the same time. 

However, as soon as they are rolling on the ground, playfully wrestling with each other, Riku knows that Sora could never make him sad. And it is in these moments that he feels content, to be so close to his love. It is only in their fights, when Riku can touch Sora, even though he has to be inconspicuous not to touch him in places he shouldn't when everyone is watching. 

But even when he does, like the times when they're alone, training for fun, Sora doesn't seem to be offended by it. Maybe he doesn't realize it as the way it is. It would fit Sora and his innocence to brush it off as an accident. But some part in a little corner in Riku's mind tells him, repeatedly, that Sora knows what Riku is doing, and that he does not really disapprove of it. 

The small part of his mind, however, is not strong enough to shout out and so Riku continues his watching from afar and his _ not so accidental_ touches when they fight. 

  
  
So now the three of them are sitting together. The boy in the middle has a bright smile on his face as he watches the waves of the ocean. The girl on the left seems tense; she bites her lower lip as her eyes wander from one boy to the other. She does not like the fact that there is a rival.   
The silver haired boy has his gaze steady on the sky, but he feels the girl's eyes on him. He knows that she is not fond of his existence at this very moment and he can't blame her. 

They continue in silence, watching each other without really looking. Kairi fights the urge to hug Sora, for she is too shy to actually do that. Riku fights the urge to lean closer, lean in to inhale the sweet scent of Sora's shampoo, for he knows that, one, Sora would probably think of him as weird and two, that Kairi would either die from a broken heart or kill him in jealousy. 

The two teens are lost in an internal battle, wondering why there is only one Sora when both of them love him. And it is in that moment that they both have the same thought, the thought of two Soras to make everyone happy. This would be the solution because one is simply not enough. 

Without realizing how similar they are to each other, Kairi and Riku simultaneously heave a sigh, causing the boy in the middle to look at both of them. 

He whips his head from one side to the other side, having a confused look on his face. 

Riku gives him a weary smile, shaking his head slightly, which causes his silver hair to flutter gracefully. 

Kairi shrugs and drops her gaze again. 

They are both hopelessly in love and Sora has no clue. 

But still that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same. He turns back to Riku and sees the beautiful aqua eyes, mesmerizing and tempting. He feels this stream of something travel through him, making him a little nervous as he continues to watch his friend. 

When the other boy looks up at him, gazing directly into his eyes, Sora finds himself shuddering and unconsciously reaches out to grasp the other's hand. 

Kairi snaps her head to them in that instant, eyes wide in what seems to be confusion, shock and hurt. It is a simple gesture, yet she feels as though Sora and Riku have betrayed her and she is ready to jump up in fury. However, something stops her. 

And this something is Sora's hand, gently taking hers into his. And she stops dead, blinking and frowning over and over again. 

So now they sit, together, the three of them, holding hands. Sora in the middle, Kairi on the left, Riku on the right. Sora is holding both their hands, looking from one side to the other. 

He smiles and the smile turns into a grin as he takes Kairi's arm to wrap it around him. The girl blushes as she hugs him and is surprised as Sora moves to embrace Riku. The silver haired boy raises his eyebrows as he puzzles over these actions. 

Sora smiles at him, leaning up to give him a small kiss on the cheek before he turns to Kairi to do the same to her. And then they hug, kind of doing a group hug and they all feel awkward and comfortable at the same time. 

When Sora pulls away, he yawns and stretches, leaning his head on Kairi's shoulders while he rests his legs on Riku's lap. He closes his eyes, feeling that Kairi and Riku caress him lightly. 

He does not know what he has done, and yet he does. He knows that he has kissed Riku and that he has kissed Kairi. That he has hugged them both to show them what he feels. He does not know, though, that this was something most people expected him only to do with Kairi. He does not know about the thing called love as people define it. He simply knows that he wants to be with Kairi and that he wants to be with Riku. 

The other two teens finally look at each other as they feel Sora has fallen asleep. The tension seems to be gone for the most part and eventually a smile touches Kairi's lips. 

Riku imitates this expression and extends his hand, beckoning Kairi to take it. She does and they shake hands, smiling at each other, for they have finally made peace. 

Dropping their gazes to watch the boy in his sleep, they finally know the answer to their previous question. 

  
  
There don't have to be more Soras, because there is enough of this boy for both of them. 

  
  
- fin -

* * *

**Ending notes: ** Well, what do you think? At least everyone's happy in this story, ne? So I guess even the Kairi fans don't have to hate this story…. Tell me how you liked it, will you? Thanks! 


End file.
